Kai finds love
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: Did you ever think that Kai yes Kai would fall in love if you didnt read this and would you ever think that Max would have a sister


Disclamer: i do not own Beyblades or any of the charaters from it. i do own Darcey tate and a friend of mine owns asp

* * *

"hey guys Kai's been acting snobbier since we left the last tournament" remarked Tyson

"so Kai tell us what's the matter today" asked ray

"you children wouldn't know" said Kai closing his eyes

"your sad aren't you Kai" said Kenny being nice

"of course I am" he said storming out to somewhere and accidentally dropping an envelope

"guys look" said Tyson

"I'll look at it after all Kai is my best friend,

_Dear Kairo Hiwatari_

_Its me Darcy wish to inform you my bey bladeing career is at its end after Voltaire has destroyed my Bey Blade in an official battle and I am missing you very much meet me at the restaurant Valentines so we may discuss what will happen to the mansion we own._

_Yours forever _

_Darcy Tate_" said Ray

"isn't your last name Tate, Max?" questioned Tyson

"yea she's my sister but the 'we' part I don't know" he replied. Later that night at 3am.

"kai where have you been we've been worried you got hurt or something" said Kenny and Hillary together kai doesn't answer

"kai" asks a worried ray but still no answer they only see a single tear running down his cheek

" what's the matter Kai" asked max

"it's nothing" said Kai running to his room

"kai" the guys say following Kai

"I shouldn't cry I'm not allowed to" he replied sliding another letter under the door

"you read my last one" he said

"you sure" asked max

"just read it" he replied

"_Dear Kairo _

_I am sorry that I could not even bey blade even once with you but since you are so good you can battle for both of us my love._

_Yours lovingly _

_Darcy Tate" _said max reading allowed

"you guys should know something you may not know this Max but me and your sister have been going out for some time now and I've been thinking about things." said Kai opening the door

" why didn't you tell us about this she would have been able to join our group" said Tyson

"and hang out with you weirdos no way but I'm going to save her" he replied 'ding dong'

"I'll get it" said Hillary

"package for Mr Hiwatari" said the bell boy

"I'll sign" she replied

"Kai can I read this one?" she asked

"yea go ahead" he replied as the others walk to the lounge

"here we go:

Dear Mr Hiwatari 

I regret to inform you that Darcy has been in an accident while at the Abby and that she is unconscious. Your grandfather will be happy to have her at the Abby under his supervision until you arrive at the Abby.

_Yours sincerely _

_Dr _Sohma_" _read Hillary

"Darcy" said Kai under his breath. Later on the private jet to northern Kyoto

"where is she" asked Kai clenching his fists

"they would not let me have her she is still at the hospital Kairo go see your dying girlfriend you wimp" said Voltaire

"don't call me a wimp brat" said Kai walking out. 5 mins later Kyoto hospital

"what's wrong with her doctor" asked Kai

"Kairo I suppose you haven't heard she fell down 5 flights of steps and right to the water logged basement she was found there 2 hrs after her terrifying fall" he said

"is there anything you can do Dr Sohma to bring her out of coma" asked Kai and Max together "nothing that we know, I'm sincerely sorry to you both if there is anything I can do just let me know I'd be glad to help" he replied

"can we see her" asked Max

"go ahead we were not going to allow him to take Darcy he has a record of hurting children" said Dr Sohma.

"Kai, Max" is all you say

"were here Darcy don't worry" said Max and Kai together. Your fingers slowly start move

"I don't know how you did it but great work boys" said Dr Sohma

"Kai, Max I…I cant see you where are you" you say feeling around for them

"Dr what's going on why can't she see us" asked Max in horror

" let's see she has gone blind I'm sorry Kai, Max it must have been that hard fall she had" he replied

"I thought it was true Voltaire has been up to his tricks again hasn't he Kai" said a non emotion voice

"yea he has been Asp he hurt Darcy" said Kai

"I'll kill him for what he has done." She replied

"no It will be me to kill him" said Max

"I think its fair that we all want to kill him so stop fighting" you say sitting up

"you need your rest Darcy please go back to sleep" said Dr Sohma

"I'm not a baby and I'm not going to follow what you say you up tight prick" you say crossing your arms

"Darcy please do what the Doctor said and rest please" asked Max

"I'm sorry max I shouldn't be yelling in front of you I know you don't like it" you say looking down. Later at a hotel in Kyoto

"you ok Darcy, how you coping with being blind" asked Tyson

"of corse she is, she is female, stronger than man" said Hillary laughing

" hey ray can you pass me the lap top I want to write some thing" you ask as he gets the lap top and puts it on word.

_-- hey Kai when do you think you will pop that question to Darcy do it soon coz I can sense Voltaire is planning something--_

"oh I don't know when but I promise it will be in the near future though dranzer" said Kai

--_I know what your up to Kai and I want you to know I support you no matter what--_

"I know that one there white tiger" said Kai looking at Ray and seeing a smirk on his face.Later that night

"c'mon Kai show us the ring" said Tyson

"fine just don't tell Darcy or my plan if ruined" said Kai

"we won't" replied the guys as Kai brings out a diamond ring

"what is it" asked Max

"its 2x tear drop diamonds, 2x tear drop rubies and 42 carat gold" said Kai showing the guys

"when are you going to pop the question" asked Asp

"I was thinking valentines day" he said putting it away.

Fast forward 3 weeks 3 days before Valentines day

Kai and you are walking around Glenfallock gardens

"I want to talk you some where Darcy" said Kai taking you up to lovers peak

"Darcy we have been going out for what seems ages and I want to ask you if you would join me for us to be together for the rest of my life, Darcy will you marry me"

he asked getting down on one knee

"yes" is all you say putting the ring on and kissing .


End file.
